1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip carrier plate, and in particular to a chip carrier plate that carries a LCD driver chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In LCD display fabrication, driver chips are carried by a chip carrier plate. FIGS. 1a and 1b show a conventional chip carrier plate 100, which comprises a base 101, a protruding face 102, and a receiving face 103. A plurality of recesses 110 is formed in the protruding face 102 to hold chips.
A plurality of chip carrier plates stacked for transport by aligning the protruding face 102 with the receiving face 103. The protruding face 102 of the chip carrier plate is connected to the receiving face 103 of another chip carrier plate to prevent slippage.
FIG. 2 shows a chip 120 placed in the recess 110. Gold bumps 121 of the chip 120 contact the bottom of the recess 110. Frequently, however, particles are present on the surface or in the recesses of the chip carrier plate and may stick to and damage the chip. Thus, reducing chip reliability.
Particles accumulation occurs for several reasons, including the following. Particles may fall from the robot operator which holds the chip onto the carrier plate, or may remain as a result of chip fabrication. Due to the variety of sources, chip pollution by particle accumulation is difficult to prevent.